How Bilbo signed the contract
by Kindred01
Summary: the real reason for Bilbo signing the contract


"No." Bilbo said as he walked into the kitchen, Thorin was walked in behind him, both were trying to keep the noise down at the other Dwarf's slept "You made it clear you didn't want me there and have you see that contract I've read the small print!" He said, the Dwarf towered over him making Bilbo feel like he was a child once again be scolded by his mother

"The wizard said a burglar and I came here thinking I would find some who well knew how to steal." He said

"I can't steal but I can disappear if I need to." He whispered as he filled the kettle up with water before putting it on the stove, Thorin walked up behind Bilbo and stood close to him.

Bilbo gasped as he felt Thorin's breath on the back of his neck, the hobbit wiggled himself free and walked back over to table and looked back at him "What do you think you're doing?" Bilbo gasped, his cheek bright red with blush that was hard to see with the dull lights from the lamps "Y…You're…I could feel…What the hell is wrong with you!" Bilbo tried to say as he pointed to the Dwarf's obvious erection even in the poor light.

Thorin smirks as he stalks over to the Hobbit who was frozen to the spot as he looked up into the Dwarf king's sliver blue eyes "I'm not coming with you." He whimpered, trying to stand up to him

"I think you are because you like the idea of the freedom from this quiet cute village" Thorin told him as he spun Bilbo around and pressed himself into Bilbo's back as he rocked his hips into Bilbo's clothed backside "And I think you like the idea of me bending you over on this table and fuck you in a house where any of the sleeping guests could wake up and see you, see us." Bilbo slivered as he felt Thorin pull his trousers down to his ankles

"Nnno stop, we can't." Bilbo whimpered as he watched the Dwarf move his hand and dip his fingers in the oil jar on the table. "What are you doing?"

Smirk on his lips as he pushed one thick finger into Halfling's entrance, Bilbo's eyes widen and open his mouth to cry out when Thorin's other hand closed around Bilbo's mouth "You can't make such noises burglar I don't want to have to share you." He whispered as he started to wiggle his finger about inside of the Hobbit. The golden blonde Hobbit gripped the wooden table turning his knuckles white but he needed to hold onto something as the second finger push in next to the first one and start's twisting. He cried out into the hand as he felt himself stretched as the thick fingers in him and he briefly wondered if Thorin's cock going to be much bigger.

Thorin has the Hobbit a moaning wiggling mess, he loved the face that his Hobbit was vocal and noisy but as he said he didn't want to share with the others not yet any way. He found Bilbo's sweet spot and moved his fingers over the spot getting Bilbo to cry out more and even arch his back as he rubbed the spot between battering it by the time he removed his fingers Bilbo was begging him to. He pulled his hand away and kissed the Halfling on the lips as he dipped his hand into the oil once again and covered his own aching cock in the oil.

"P…Please Thorin." He moaned as he buried his face into the table, the Dwarf smirked widen as he started to ease his cock into the stretched entrance. Bilbo gasped as he felt the hand close over his mouth again he was glad for that hand because his thought about Thorin's cock being like his fingers were a missed long shot his cock was huge and it felt like it was ripping him apart he screamed into the hand as he screwed his eyes shut

"Shhhh my Halfling it will get better." Thorin promises as he slide into the base, he looked down at himself and smiled it's been a while since he has someone nice and hot around him and it felt just better knowing that he was screwing with a Hobbit something to cross of his list he thought as he started to pull out.

He placed his hand on Bilbo's oddly girly hips and slammed back into him feeling the vibrations of Bilbo's screams in his hand as he pulled out and slammed into him again, his hands gripped tightly on Bilbo's hip and mouth which he was sure to leave bruises it would be mean the others would know that the Hobbit was his and not theirs …it wouldn't stop them… Thorin thought as he kept his pace.

Bilbo's mind was in pieces he didn't know what to think he couldn't even remember how to think as he felt the large member batter sweet spot over and over again making him see white light and stars in his vision. Thorin pushed the contract in front of Bilbo and leaned down and whispered into his ears "If you want me to do this to you every nice Bilbo then sign the contracts." Thorin growls as he kept himself from cumming, Bilbo open his eyes and looked Thorin from the corner of his eyes and whimpered into the large hand over his mouth. He slowed down his thrusting that it sent slivers over Bilbo's sweat covered body as Thorin realised his mouth "Well?"

Shivering from head to toe his knees buckling and his body aching and begging to cum Bilbo reached out and took the pen off the table and tried to write his name on the contract. Thorin grinned at the shaking handwriting as Bilbo dropped the pen from his hand "p…Please Thorin I need to… Just please." He cried into his arms, he pulled Bilbo up his hand around his neck to keep his head raised as he kissed Bilbo on the lips as he started to drive his hips again into the Halfling's small body.

Bilbo's body shuddered as he cum on his kitchen table, his screams and cries were swallowed up by Thorin's mouth as the Dwarf himself cums inside of him. Bilbo whimpers as he laid against Thorin's clothed chest, it take's Thorin a few moments to come down from the high and sighed as he kissed Bilbo's sweaty temples "W…Wow." Bilbo whimpered

"Ummm." Thorin said "You should get cleaned up and ready we leave at dawn." He whispered into Bilbo's ear

"Do you two know the meaning of keeping it quiet?" came a voice, both looked up to see one of the Dwarves looking at them.

"Oh no." Bilbo said as he pulled away from Thorin pulling up trousers and running to his room.


End file.
